


blue's allsuk drabble collection

by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea
Summary: A collection of unrelated AllSuk drabble taken place in different alternate universes and/or canon settings, first posted on Twitter.Contents:1. [HyunHa] The Moon2. [JaeWooSuk] CatfightRead each drabble beginning notes for the setting description and warning tags.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Park Jeongwoo, Choi Hyunsuk & Yoon Jaehyuk, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon (implied), Choi Hyunsuk/Watanabe Haruto, but unrequited
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. [HyunHa] The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Canon Compliant ]
> 
> pairing; Choi Hyunsuk/Watanabe Haruto (unrequited)
> 
> warning tags; none
> 
> first posted on February 15, 2021.

"Ruto-ya."

Such a soft call, pulling the owner of the name like gravity; a shore to a moon, a young man to his first love-- Haruto shifts from his seat to find his hyung standing in front of the bedroom door.

"Can you help me in the kitchen?" Hyunsuk asks, carrying a tower of plates pressed against his chest. They're having a home cook party today in celebration of the end of The First Step's promotion era. Mashiho is cooking, Doyoung and Yedam are helping, and others either lounging in their rooms, waiting for the clock, or preparing the utensils and beverages needed. Hyunsuk, being the responsible eldest, falls to the latter. Haruto nods and follows the smaller man to the kitchen.

Yoshi is out with Junkyu and Jihoon buying snacks and colas so the dorm is vacant of noises other than the clinks of plates and glasses against the wooden surface of the table and Hyunsuk, worrying under his breath if their shopping list is enough for twelve hungry men.

"Maybe I should call Jihoonie to grab more ramyeon while he's still in the supermarket. What do you think, Ruto-ya?" Hyunsuk murmurs while setting down the plates by the brightest colors to the softest. A frown appears across his face and the younger can't help but smile in secret. A cute worrywart, his hyung is.

"I think everything's enough, hyung. Mashi-hyung already bought three whole chickens with Yedam-hyung. We're not _that_ starving."

Hyunsuk chuckles. "True, true. But I bet you don't mind if we add more cola."

"That, I agree, hyung. Want me to call Jihoonie-hyung right now?"

"No, no, no. They bought 5 big bottles already. After today, no cola for two weeks, Ruto-ya." Hyunsuk orders, hands on hips.

Haruto grows rigid all of a sudden, imagining his days without his daily dose of sugar and soda. Don't think he's going to function properly. Watching the taller man's dumbfounded expression, Hyunsuk cackles, breaking the tension. "I'm kidding. A week, then."

Haruto heaves a relief breath, drawing another laugh from the eldest.

A comfortable silence embraces both men as Hyunsuk keeps re-arranging the position of each chopstick and napkins, while Haruto watching the other, amused. Then Hyunsuk asks Haruto to fishes out some bowls as he heads to a counter and opens the upper cabinet. Haruto is done placing them on the center of the table when another call, another pull of gravity, sucks him in.

"Ruto-ya."

Such a soft call; some days Haruto can't stand it because everytime he hears it, part of him hopes it would be the only name coming out of his hyung's mouth. But that's a fool's dream, Haruto knows.

"Can't reach it, help me." Hyunsuk turns, pleading at the younger man as he points to a large bowl placed inside the cabinet, beyond his reach. Haruto, like a good brother, quickly grabs it for him with ease. A perk of being tall, and being in love-- even if it's unrequited.

"Thank you." Hyunsuk nods and shuffles back to the table, organizing the whole thing all over again now he has new stuff to be placed. Haruto rolls his eyes, though cannot hide the wide grin, up to his ears. The eldest reminds him of his mom; busybody and small, worrying about every little thing that doesn't really matter. But also caring about every little thing that eventually does.

Maybe that's why Haruto likes him-- Hyunsuk reminds him of home, and how Haruto subconsciously yearns for one in this foreign land.

Setting his feelings aside, Haruto becomes Hyunsuk's extra hands until the clock points at 6 in the evening, right when the other members barge in with their groceries and rumbling stomachs. An instant shift of the atmosphere; the dorm becomes crowded and cheery in a matter of seconds. Jeongwoo and Junghwan keep on yapping while Mashiho leads three other members to chop vegetables and heat the pan. It's chaos but the kind Haruto grows to love as he joins the maknae line and pours some cola. When the feast is served and glasses filled full, Treasure huddles together, one big family, and draws a toast.

They eat, they laugh, they talk, some even shed a tear or two, it's been quite a ride, after all, but it's only the beginning.

As plates licked clean and eyes half-lidded, when the clock strikes 11, the members start tidying up the aftermath of their bash. No more than twenty minutes later, the dinnerware is placed back again in the cabinets, all washed and clean. Other dorm residents say a quick goodbye before closing the front door behind. Haruto is ready to end the night, padding back to his room when again,

like a moon to a shore, the gravity calls.

"Ruto-ya."

Haruto pauses; a hand on the knob, one foot out of the hallway-- out of this quicksand that keeps dragging him down until he sinks and can't breathe-- and yet, he can't ignore it either. So he holds a sigh and turns around.

Because Hyunsuk is here-- as he always is, so close and yet, so far from Haruto. Loose tees hanged across pearl shoulder, above sweat pants and blue sharks sleepers; Hyunsuk smells of soaps and sleep as he smiles tenderly at the younger. "Thank you for helping hyung today."

Bright-- Hyunsuk is bright even in the dimmed hallway. Haruto can only bask at the light in secret. He nods. "Your welcome, hyung."

"Goodnight, Ruto-ya." Hyunsuk walks away, out of Haruto's shadow, and into his room. Creaking the door open, Haruto catches the glimpse of another moon, seated inside his hyung's room. They're a pair, you see, planets created from the start of the universe, long before Haruto knows of the moon or love.

Jihoon greets Hyunsuk with a pat on the head, ruffling the dark hair that Haruto will never know how soft it is, how _nice_ it is to be loved back.

As Hyunsuk closes the door behind him, so does Haruto. A line of moonlight peers from the curtain of his room. Haruto stands before it and gazes beyond the clear window, the sleepless city, and into the dark sky. And like the gentle shore, Haruto can only look up as he longs for the far-off moon, illuminating the night and the young man who cannot reach it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


	2. [JaeWooSuk] Catfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Canon Compliant ]
> 
> pairings; Yoon Jaehyuk & Choi Hyunsuk & Park Jeongwoo + Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
> 
> warning tags; none
> 
> first posted on February 16, 2021.

A catfight is happening inside Treasure's dorm.

The prize? Hyunsuk's head pat.

In one corner of the room-- a filthy spot where clean and used jackets blend and stacked in the dust, stood Jaehyuk, stretching his long, model legs. He creaks his head, left-right, and practices fierce mug shot, challenging his opponent in front.

In another corner-- another filthy spot where you can find days-old socks on top of sneakers boxes, stood Jeongwoo, throwing punches like an amateur boxer. He jogs on the spot, heaving sharp breath, ready to rumble.

Jaehyuk smirks, cracking knuckles. "Time limit, Jeongwoo-ya?"

"End of the day, after work." Jeongwoo grins, still fighting the air. "What's the penalty?"

"Five Banana Milk, five Kimbab Rolls."

The younger scoffs, "Ten."

"Deal."

The men are lock in a heated stare.

See, they have a score to settle and so far, it's a tie. Yesterday Jaehyuk won for finishing his cup of noodles first than Jeongwoo, another day the younger won for running the fastest from the near Seven-Eleven to the dorm. Neither wants to lose so here we are. Today, both are determined to win the eldest affection.

A screeching sound of cats can be heard outside, and without further ado, the fight begins.

-

Attempt number one: Helping Hyunsuk-hyung.

This is easy.

Throughout the practice, Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo never take their eyes off the eldest. As soon as the coaches call for a break, both quickly perched by Hyunsuk's side like Tweedledee and Tweedledum and Hyunsuk is the oblivious Alice. Exchanging glares to each other, they also take careful note if Hyunsuk needs something, for example--

"Ah, I'm thirsty--"

Immediately, faster than lighting, Jeongwoo runs across the dance room to where the members' tumblers are placed neatly by the great Mashiho himself. After grabbing Hyunsuk's purple one, he strides back to the eldest, seated on the sofa next to a scowling Jaehyuk. "Here, hyung!" Jeongwoo exclaim, too loud perhaps, Hyunsuk flinches when the other shoves the tumbler at his face.

"O-- Oh, thank you, Jeongwoo-ya."

Jeongwoo cracks a smug grin, directed to his opponent, and settles on Hyunsuk's vacant left. He leans his head quite a bit to the eldest -dark-brown hair almost brushes Hyunsuk's cheeks- hoping he'll get patted for being such a good dongsaeng. Hyunsuk, a soft-touchy person he is, notices, of course, but as he lifts his hand, the coaches' call pulls everyone's attention. The break time is up. The hand changes route, squeezing Jeongwoo's shoulder, instead. "Let's go, Jeongwoo-ya."

Then Hyunsuk gets on his feet and joins the rest of the members.

Jeongwoo gapes stupid, accompanied by Jaehyuk's cackles.

Attempt number one: failed.

-

Attempt number two: Praising Hyunsuk-hyung.

This is also fairly easy, and Jaehyuk is much skilled than Jeongwoo when it comes to sweet talk.

"Nice jacket, hyung," Jaehyuk complements Hyunsuk as soon as the eldest out of the shower and changes into fresh clothes after seven-hours of dance practice.

Hyunsuk gives a sheepish smile, nudging Jaehyuk on their way out of the locker room. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Jaehyuk lies with a wide grin across his clean-cut face. Hyunsuk shoots a questioning look before moving on.

Jaehyuk got a nudge but didn't get a pat so he tries again. This time when the group is having dinner in the cafeteria and Jeongwoo, his rival, is also present. Like earlier, they're the first to take seats beside Hyunsuk, clipping the small, munching eldest in the middle. Jihoon and Junkyu are across the trio, often stares confused at the silent daggers between the two men in battle.

Now, the group is having a light discussion about the new choreography they just learned. Jaehyuk, eager to get those free Banana Milk to be added to his stock, takes it as his chance to flower the eldest with praises.

"The moves are quite hard, right?" Hyunsuk asks the members, to which they reply with a synchronized nod. "But it's okay, this only our first day. We'll get better--"

_"That's right, everyone!"_ Jaehyuk cuts in, startling the eldest so much so he drops his chopsticks. "We'll master it in no time. Thanks to Hyunsuk-hyung for being such a great leader and eldest who always help us, always be there for us-- I _love_ you, eomma."

Jaehyuk gazes at Hyunsuk lovingly, twinkling eyes and all, like a son to a parent, asking for rewards after he got a good grade, only this time the son just wants a goddamn pat. _Give it to me_ , Jaehyuk pleads through googly eyes, piercing through Hyunsuk's soul. Even the eldest grows scared; as Jaehyuk slowly inches closer, Hyunsuk slowly tilts backward. Until Jihoon coughs, cocking an annoyed eyebrow at Jaehyuk.

Oh, right. He almost forgot the other leader.

"AndJihoonie-hyungtoothanks." Jaehyuk mutters fast before turning back at Hyunsuk, but the eldest abruptly stands up, sighing as he suggests the group to pack up and go home. The members disperse in seconds, leaving a frustrated-looking Jaehyuk and a non-stop giggling Jeongwoo.

Attempt number two: failed.

-

Attempt number three: Cuddling with Hyunsuk-hyung.

Now this, is _hard_. Level 999-hard.

But the fighting cats have no choice. They're back in the dorm and neither gotten a pat yet. The time is almost up, and there's no way they're throwing the on-going battle, someone has to win or lose or it'll be another tie. So after gathering needed courage and strapping the cleanest, fluffiest pajama they owned, Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo go to Dorm 1.

Luckily, as soon as they step in, the target is currently flicking the remote control, lying on the living room sofa alone. Eye masks around his forehead, wearing baggy tees and pants, Hyunsuk appears to be a yawn away from sleep as he switches in-between TV shows mindlessly. Until he spots the two new guests. "Oh? You guys here."

The two younger members nod before approaching their hyung very, _very_ carefully. Their eyes dart around the living room to the kitchen to the hallway, but yes, the coast is clear. Time to attack.

"What's wrong-- _Ah!_ " Hyunsuk yelps. Out of nowhere, Jeongwoo _glomps_ on his lap like a puppy in need of attention-- well, a head pat. Not wanting to lose, Jaehyuk follows with a gentler approach; leaning his head against the eldest shoulder as he latches to his arm.

"Hyuuung~" Jaehyuk coos, nuzzling on Hyunsuk's shoulder like a five-year-old child asking for candy. Jeongwoo shoots a side-eye at his rival before doing the same, wiggling at the eldest's lap and throwing big puppy eyes.

Ah, Hyunsuk misses this. Hair so fluffy and a little mess, Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo clings at Hyunsuk like they often do when they're still trainees; skinny and young with stars in their eyes, clouds in the heads as they barged into Hyunsuk's room and wrecked his closet, not before giving him a long hug, though, so Hyunsuk never mind their little antics. He loves them, dearly. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Yet, he giggles, can't deny the warmth spreading across his chest as he embraces both members in his arms. Both are much bigger than him, but they will always be cute kids in Hyunsuk's eyes.

"Hyuung, pat me~" Jaehyuk begs, snuggling to Hyunsuk's chest.

"No, pat me! Pleeease~" Jeongwoo asks louder, arching his eyebrows until he looks like a very sad little wolf.

"Nooo, don't pat him, pat me, hyuung~"

"No! Hyung likes me better, right, hyung?"

"No, he loves Jaehyukie more!"

"No, me, me, me!"

Oh, the scene in front of him is just too adorable, two young men childishly fighting over his pats; it melts Hyunsuk's motherly heart.

"Alright, alright, I pat you both!" Cackling aloud, the eldest ruffles both Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo's heads at the same time, reveling the fluffy hair and turning them into a disheveled mess. Hyunsuk keeps giggling as he does, but younger members are stunned. Hair sticking everywhere, Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo stare at each other dumbly. Because what the hell, it's a goddamn _tie_.

And they have no chance left because the final boss, which is the sole reason why this attempt is level 999-hard, is done with his shower; slinging a towel over his neck and padding back to the living room, Jihoon watches the whole scene with cold, dead eyes, so different from the warmth emitting out of the older leader.

A shiver runs through Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo, as their heads turn slowly toward the black aura perched behind them; dangerous, and ready to crush a table. Or their _bones_. Jaehyuk grimaces at the thought.

"I knew something's wrong with you guys today." Jihoon murmurs, low, as he glowers at the unwanted guests curled up so nicely in a place that belongs to him.

Jaehyuk quickly untangles himself from Hyunsuk. "Jihoonie-hyung, I can explain--"

"Jaehyuk-hyung started it!"

Jaehyuk's jaw goes wide open because Jeongwoo, this little _shit_ \--

"I'm just playing along, Jihoonie-hyung!" Jeongwoo raises his hands up in surrender.

"No, you're not! You even asked for more Banana Milk to--" But Jaehyuk's protest is halted by Jihoon's approaching figure, soon looming over the trio, scaring the shit out of the youngest members as they shiver and cling tighter at Hyunsuk's side. Though, the eldest of them all simply blinks in confusion. "Oh? Jihoonie, are you okay?"

The addressed man only gives a short grunt before pinching his naughty dongsaeng's ears and drags them across the living room and to the door.

"Aah!"

"Don't kill us, pleaseee!"

Jihoon rolls his eyes and shoves them out of the dorm. After shooting one last dirty look, he slams the front door on Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo's faces.

Silence in the hallway.

Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo look at each other awkwardly, before heaving a loud sigh. They slump their shoulders in defeat.

All attempts: failed.

Once again, it's a tie. No one wins.

Who invites a dog to a catfight, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


End file.
